Jail
by Chisato-chan
Summary: Encore une histoire sortie de mon esprit tordu! merci Oz! Si vous avez le courage de venir lire cette histoire qui va être sans aucun doute horrible, même dérangeante, venez :


**Titre: Jail  
**

**Paring: peut on vraiment dire qu'il y a des couples dans cette histoire? XD**

**Rating: M (on se demande pourquoi XD)**

**Disclaimer: ils sont à MOI!! Non d'accord, pas tous! Les lutteurs par exemple, il sont pas à moi, Stan non plus, Darryl à moitié... Mais mon Willou l'est à moi T.T**

**Note: oui je sais, j'ai pas fini les autres histoires, mais bon. On me refait pas .  
**

* * *

_Prisonnier 2P019_

_Nom: Adams_

_Prénom: William_

_Âge: 26 ans_

_Taille: 1 mètre 95_

_Poids: 90 kg_

_Condamné à 50 ans pour meurtre au premier degré et possession d'arme ._

_Libéré sur parole dans 33 ans._

*'*

Will écoutait sans vraiment entendre ce que cette salope de gardienne racontait. Il regardait les autres visages autours de lui. Il soupira. Ils étaient tous tellement laids que s'en était un crime contre l'humanité. Will avait toujours su qu'il était beau et se retrouver avec les erreurs de la nature n'était pas son plus grand rêve. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds vénitien espérant que le speech était bientôt terminer.

« _ Les règles sont très claires: pas de drogue, de cri et de baise. On sera gentil si vous suivez les règles mais on peut devenir très méchant si l'un d'entre vous n'écoute pas. C'est bien clair? »

_« Très clair grognasse »_

Will regardait cette jeune femme aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux châtains avec une légère insolence. _« Toi, tu dois être frustrée... » _

Il se retourna pour voir le reste des prisonniers. Ils étaient pratiquement aussi laid sauf deux exceptions. L'un avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs, les yeux verts et essayait de contenir sa peur tant bien que mal. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour connaître l'autre.

Jeff Hardy, un de ses fournisseurs. Will eut un petit sourire. Jeff était plutôt un habitué des prisons, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait grandit grâce au système carcéral.

« _ Maintenant messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans votre palais! »

Will roula des yeux et entra dans la salle où plusieurs hommes regardaient la télé ou jouaient aux cartes. Les couleurs ternes de la pièce rendait l'endroit encore moins accueillant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Un des officiers lui tapa légèrement l'épaule et lui montra sa cellule et il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« _ Alors beau gosse, c'est quoi ton nom?

_ William Adams, grogna-t-il.

_ Darryl Matthews! Bienvenu au paradis! »

Will esquissa un sourire et déposa ses draps et ses affaires sur le lit du haut. L'homme derrière lui avait la peau d'un noir sombre et le dépassait d'au moins dix centimètres et avait une carrure impressionnante. Will pouvait voir un tatouage en forme de lion sur son épaule droite et il pouvait apercevoir les traits d'un autre tatouage dans son cou. Le dénommé Darryl avait également un piercing à l'arcade et sur la lèvre.

_« Finalement il y a aussi de beau spécimen ici... »_

Will commença à faire son lit quand il sentit une paire de main se poser sur ses fesses.

« _ Désolé Matthews mais... Je suis pas du bord. »

Bon, c'était un énorme mensonge mais Will n'avait pas la moindre envie que s'il cédait à la tentation, Darryl étant définitivement un beau spécimen , le reste de la prison pense qu'il était la nouvelle pute en ville.

« _ Huuum, dommage... J'aurais bien voulu faire plus ample connaissance...

_ Dans tes rêves peut être. »

Darryl rit légèrement et retira ses mains des fesses de Will. Le jeune homme continua de faire son lit et ferma les yeux un moment. Il n'y avait pas passé une heure qu'il pensait déjà à sortir d'ici.

« _ T'en fait pas, euh... Adams c'est ça? Tu verras au début c'est l'enfer et après tu t'habitues... et si t'as besoin d'un réconfortant..., souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Will en lui montrant un sachet de poudre, mes hommes et moi on a ce qu'il faut pour toi... »

Will fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif.

« _ Combien?

_ J'te fais un prix pour ta belle gueule et parce que c'est ton premier jour ici... 30 dollars.

_ 20.

_ 25 Adams, ou alors à 20 si je peux profiter de ton cul pour cette nuit, lui dit Darryl avec un sourire. »

Will se retint de pousser un soupir excédé. Il sentait que sa vie en collocation avec Darryl n'allait pas être de tout repos. Surtout qu'avec le peu d'information que l'homme lui avait donné Darryl devait être le leader des Blacks et un des principaux fournisseurs de drogue de la prison. Et chercher des emmerdes ou lui refuser trop de choses pourrait être très mauvais pour Will.

« _ Je te les donnerai quand j'arriverai à me faire de la monnaie...

_ T'en fait pas beau gosse, avec ton corps, ça sera pas bien dur... »

_« C'est vraiment la première fois que je regrette d'avoir tué l'autre con. Je me fais déjà harceler alors que j'espérais être tranquille à cause de ma taille... Quelle merde! »_

Darryl lui souriait toujours, ce petit sourire légèrement pervers qui commençait décidément à le mettre mal à l'aise.

_« 33 ans... Je me demande déjà comment je vais supporter de rester une semaine ici... »_

*'*

« _ Alors tu es... William Adams? »

Will hocha la tête positivement. Un des gardiens était soudainement venu le voir pour l'amener lui et Darryl dans le bureau d'un homme dont il n'avait pas la moindre sur qui il pouvait être.

« _ Je suis Mike Hickenbottom, je suis celui qui s'occupe de l'unité A et donc de toi. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Darryl, c'est lui qui va t'aider à t'habituer à l'endroit, puisque vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre... »

_« Merde, je vais devoir continuer à me le coltiner... »_

Darryl lui se contentait de sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Will ferma les yeux un instant. Il était dans la merde.

« _ Et comme tu dois le savoir, ici, tous les prisonniers travaillent et j'avais pensé à...

_ Hickenbottom si je peux me permettre, trois de mes hommes manquent en cuisine, parce que l'un est sorti et les deux autres au trou. Will pourrait les remplacer, comme ça je resterai avec lui pour bien lui montrer comment ça marche ici!

_ Pour une fois que tu montres de la bonne volonté Darryl... Faisons ça!

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre autre part? Demanda Will.

_ Si tu préfères il y a les petits malades qui ont le sida et qui n'ont plus que quelques jours à vivre...

_ Allez Adams, aux cuisines, il y a plus d' « action ». », lui dit Darryl qui avait toujours son sourire au coin des lèvres.

_« Et je veux pas spécialement de l'action dont tu parles enfoiré... »_

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Hickenbottom resta sur sa première décision.

Will traînait des pieds, suivant Darryl vers les cuisines.

_« Quelle merde! »_

*'*

_« Je déteste les cuisines! »_

Will s'allongea dans son lit sans dire un mot. Cette première journée avait vraiment pénible surtout avec un putain de con qui lui mettait la main aux fesses à longueur de temps et qui essayait de le coincer entre les boîtes de conserves. Il fallait absolument qu'il change de cellule.

Il était allongé dans son lit, les lumières étant déjà éteintes. Il ferma les yeux un moment et caressa l'arme qu'il avait piqué à il ne savait quel prisonnier quand il était passé devant une cellule vide.

Il rouvrit les paupière et vit Darryl en train de fumer une cigarette regardant vers l'extérieur. C'était la première fois aujourd'hui qu'il voyait Darryl pensif. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se mettant sur le dos et commença à s'endormir quand il sentit Darryl mettre sa main sur son entre jambe. Il se redressa aussitôt.

« _ Matthews, je pourrais dire que je suis flatté, mais retire ta putain de main de moi enfoiré!

_ Adams fait pas ta salope et donne moi ce que je veux...

_ Matthews, je vais t'apprendre un truc, je suis pas une pute, dit calmement Will en retirant d'un geste sec la main de Darryl. Et la prochaine fois je t'égorge!

Will avait planté son arme sous le cou de Darryl. Une lueur meurtrière brûlait dans ses yeux tandis que Darryl lui lançait un regard rempli de haine. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant que Darryl ne se recul légèrement pour s'allonger dans le lit du bas.

« _ Bonne nuit Darryl...

_ Va te faire Adams! »

Avec un sourire Will se rallongea dans son lit.

* * *

Jeff mis sa blouse et alla vers l'infirmerie dans un soupir. Il détestait sincèrement Hickenbottom pour le faire travailler ici. Il détestait s'occuper des gens en pleine forme alors s'occuper des malades et de pédés ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir. De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'entendait très bien avec le docteur Torres et Keller. Surtout le docteur Keller.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie avec l'envie de retourner dormir

"_ Hardy, va voir le docteur Ouellet, elle a quelque, elle voudrait te voir.

_ C'est qui celle là?

_ vas y au lieu de poser des questions!"

Jeff se dirigea vers le bureau de Keller et ouvrit la porte. Il s'attendait à voir une vieille femme aigrie et laide mais certainement pas à se trouver devant une magnifique blonde d'une trentaine d'année, au visage parfait et un corps à damner tous les saints.

"_ Vous êtes le docteur Ouellet, c'est ça? Vous remplacez Keller? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Oui, il est parti à la retraite il y a quelques mois et vous êtes... Jeff Hardy! Je voudrais vous parler de vos tests sanguins...

_ Pourquoi? Bordel de merde, j'ai le sida c'est ça?

_ Non, je voulais juste vous rassurez et vous dire que vous étiez en pleine forme, ce qui est étonnant vu vos antécédents...

_ Un peu d'héro de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal chérie..."

Maryse eut un petit sourire forcé et soupira légèrement.

"_ Bien vous pouvez partir et allez travailler...

_ De plus en plus de gars doivent venir rien que pour vous non?

_ Pas spécialement...

_ Pourtant moi c'est ce que je ferai, dit Jeff en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Je crois vous avoir dit que vous pouviez partir et faire votre travaille Hardy."

Elle avait parlé sans brusquerie mais elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre que s'il ne partait pas maintenant les officiers n'allaient pas tarder à venir et au pire l'amener en isolement pour n'importe quel prétexte.

"_ D'accord, vous énervez pas... Je voulais juste vous dire à quel point vous étiez belle... Et votre mari n'a pas peur de vous laisser venir dans un endroit pareil?

_ Si c'était une façon détournée de demander si j'étais mariée, je vous dirai simplement que ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

_ Pas besoin de répondre, j'ai qu'à regarder votre main... Un petit ami alors?"

Pour seule réponse, elle se plongea à nouveau dans les dossiers des autres prisonniers et ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

"_ A moins que ce ne soit une femme avec...

_ Maryse, j'ai besoin de toi pour... Hardy? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?

_ Tient Torres, revoir votre sale gueule me fait vraiment pas plaisir...

_ Et c'est réciproque... Allez va travailler!

_ Allez vous faire...

_ Officier! Venez par ici, Hardy n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

_ Putain d'enculé!!"

Phil Torres regarda le prisonnier lui faire un doigt d'honneur en se dirigeant vers les patients avec un petit sourire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus et ils n'allaient pas commencer aujourd'hui.

"_ Tu as besoin de moi pour quoi Phil?

_ On vient de nous amener un mec qui vient de se faire violer et il est vraiment en mauvaise état et je pense que si c'est toi qui t'occupe de lui ça sera beaucoup plus simple.

_ Parfois je me demande vraiment ce que je fous ici..., soupira Maryse.

_ Pour soigner ces pauvres gars parce qu'ils en ont plus besoin que les autres!

_ Ouais, sans doute...

La jeune femme se leva et suivit son collègue.

*'*

Jeff était assis sur une chaise, lisant tranquillement un magasine.

"_ Pfff, les blondes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, soupira-t-il en posant le magasine sur la table.

_ Pourtant je trouve que celle de la page six est plutôt mignonne...

_ ah Darryl mon ami, j'allais justement venir te voir..."

Jeff lui offrit un grand sourire et se leva de sa chaise, se rapprochant du jeune black. Ils avaient appris à se connaître en prison et, surtout, ne se voyait qu'en prison.

"_ Allons dans un endroit où il y a moins de monde beau gosse...

_ Désolé Darryl, mais je veux pas prendre le risque que tu me sautes dessus comme à chaque fois qu'on veut parler affaire, sale pédé...

_ Toujours à agir comme un enfoiré Hardy... Donc tu veux reprendre les affaires avec moi?

_ Ouais, comme au bon vieux temps, dit Jeff avec un sourire.

_ Mais qui me dit que tu vas pas m'arnaquer comme les autres fois?

_ Darryl, Darryl... Je ne t'ai jamais arnaqué, je suis simplement sorti de prison! Et puis je veux tellement faire chier les latinos...

_ Toujours en froid avec les frères Colons?

_ Peut être que s'ils n'avaient pas essayer de me buter à l'extérieur, nos relations seraient différentes.

_ Tu parles, tu aurais voulu les buter aussi... Mais comme je les supporte pas non plus et que les voir en colère est quelque chose qui me rend vraiment heureux, j'accepte ton offre. Mais tu ne me baises pas comme les autres fois, ou alors je m'occupe vraiment de tes fesses Hardy..."

Un soupir accueillit la nouvelle. Darryl avait menacé ses fesses un nombre incalculable de fois que Jeff ne le prenait plus au sérieux. Il avait toujours réussi à se protéger des autres et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui. Le jeune blond ne s'était jamais tapé un autre gars non plus, et il n'allait pas commencer à le vouloir non plus.

"_ Au fait, Darryl, t'aurais pas des infos sur le docteur Ouellet par hasard?

_ Le docteur qui vient d'arriver? Pourquoi, les fausses blondes bien foutues t'intéresses? T'étais pas censée avoir une femme Hardy?

_ Si, mais elle m'ennuie, j'ai besoin de changer, surtout quand je vois une fille largement plus baisable qu'elle...

_ Et tu me paies comment pour les infos Hardy?

_ Ton prix c'est... De plus jamais t'arnaquer?

_ T'auras une dette envers moi Hardy, dès que j'aurais besoin de toi, tu poseras aucunes questions..."

Jeff regarda Darryl pendant un moment et retourna vers sa cellule. Les gardiens allait bientôt les forcer à rentrer dans leur cellule de toute façon. Il s'installa sur son lit, et alluma une cigarette, ne se souciant pas du toussotement de réprobation du prisonnier qui partageait sa chambre.

Il avait une dette envers Darryl Matthews.

Et il pensa comme la plupart des gens devant quelque chose à Darryl.

« _Je suis vraiment dans la merde... »_

* * *

Stan Coles n'avait merdé qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il n'en éprouvait aucun remord mais n'en ressentait pas une énorme fierté non plus. Il regrettait seulement de s'être fait prendre et d'avoir atterri dans cet endroit.

Non seulement son premier jour avait été un véritable enfer, mais en plus son "colocataire" dégageait une véritable aura malsaine.

Il faisait plus de deux mètres, au moins 150 kilos de muscles, le crâne rasé, des yeux d'un bleu glacial et un sourire des plus pervers. Stan sentait bien qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. A peine s'était il installé dans la cellule qu'il avait senti les mains du géant se poser sur ses fesses. Heureusement pour lui, l'homme s'était juste contenté de lui faire ça.

Le deuxième jour Glenn, car il savait à présent son nom, l'avait rejoint sous les douches et avait commencé à le toucher encore, mais à des endroits bien plus intime. Paralysé par la peur, il ne s'était même pas défendu et s'était retenu de soupirer de soulagement quand il vit l'homme sortir des douches, son éternel sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la situation empirait pour lui. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Glenn allait le violer et ça ne l'enchantait pas. Le pire était sans doute que cette situation était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il se trouvait coincé dans une pièce vide avec Glenn et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bientôt passer à la casserole.

"_ Allez ma belle, à genou et ouvre la bouche...

_ P.. Pardon?

_ J'ai dit à genou salope, et tout de suite sinon je me fâche..."

*'*

_Prisonnier 97B412_

_Nom: Coles_

_Prénom: Stan_

_Âge: 30 ans_

_Taille: 1 mètre 85_

_Poids: 70 kg_

_Condamné à 15 ans de prison pour viol._

_Libéré sur parole dans 8 ans._

*'*

Will soupira. Il avait hâte de sortir de ce trou à rat. Il avait réussit à se casser des cuisines sans que Darryl ne le voit, et heureusement, il commençait à vraiment en avoir marre de sentir le regard de ce pervers loucher sur son cul.

Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma, continuant de marcher dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle n'avait rien de particulièrement spécial, elle était aussi moche que le reste de la prison. Mais des bruits vraiment étranges s'en échappaient. Bon autant le dire, deux mecs étaient en train de baiser derrière cette porte. Et il pouvait facilement dire que l'un des deux n'appréciait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

Après un long moment à avoir fixé la porte en se demandant s'il avait vraiment envie de faire chier son monde et de frapper sur la gueule de quelqu'un, il l'ouvrit violemment, manquant de s'écrouler de rire devant la tête de Glenn et Stan. Oh oui, aujourd'hui était une magnifique journée pour faire chier les gens...

"_ Adams, dégage d'ici tout de suite...

_ Oh on connait déjà mon nom... Machin truc?

_ Ouais, t'es la pute de Matthews, tout le monde te connait Adams..." railla Glenn en se rhabillant, laissant Stan tomber sur le sol.

Will le dévisagea pendant un moment. Il se considérait comme quelqu'un de très patient et magnifique. Mais ce mec venait de le traiter de pute. Et dans son vocabulaire, le mot pute n'était vraiment pas valorisant. Mais alors vraiment pas.

"_ Alors Adams, un problème? Je vois, tu veux que je m'occupe de ton cul aussi n'est ce pas?"

Oui, il était très patient. Mais là, ce type méritait vraiment de crever non?

"_ En plus ton cul m'a l'air vraiment génial..."

Non, là s'en était trop. _"Allez rapproche toi encore un peu que je te fasse ta fête et on sourit Will, on sourit pour mieux le défoncer après..."_ Mon Dieu, que c'était horrible de voir ce vieux dégueulasse loucher sur son cul.

"_ Alors Adams? Contre le mur ou à quatre pattes sur le sol? demanda Glenn en se léchant les lèvres. Tu souris parce que tu sais que tu vas te faire baiser?"

Un magnifique sourire aux lèvres Will se contenta de lui répondre en lui envoyant son genou dans les parties. En voyant Glenn plié en deux sous la souffrance, il en profita pour lui foutre son genou dans le visage, le faisant tomber à terre. Il continua à le frapper en lui donnant des coups à la tête et au ventre, ne se souciant pas des plaintes que pouvais laisser échapper l'homme à terre. Plus rien ne comptait, mise à part le frapper. Encore. Toujours plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente apaisé.

Il passa plusieurs minutes à le frapper, sentant peu à peu sa haine se calmer. Il s'étira après avoir fini de frapper Glenn et bailla de fatigue.

"_ M... Merci beaucoup je..."

Will se tourna vers la voix légèrement surpris. Stan Coles s'était relevé et habillé pendant qu'il passait Glenn à tabac. Il avait un air reconnaissant sur le visage, également complètement terrorisé, Will pouvait remarquer qu'il était encore en état de choc. Et surtout un air bien trop naïf, trop apeuré, pour ne pas en profiter...

"_ Hey, le nain, c'est quoi ton nom?"

Il vit Stan tiquer à cause du surnom, l'air étonné. Un sourire sadique commença à se former sur les lèvres de Will.

"_ Stan Coles...

_ Bien Stanny! s'exclama Will sur un ton enjoué, son sourire grandissant encore. Maintenant tu viens avec moi, j'te lâche à l'infirmerie et t'auras une surprise en revenant!

_ Une... Surprise?"

Will se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus sadique en l'amenant vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Condamné à 10 ans de prison..._

Qu'est ce qui pouvait être le pire pour un homme?

Être séparé de sa famille, de ses amis, des gens qu'il aime pour le mettre avec ceux de son espèce? Des meurtriers, criminels, violeurs, pédophiles...

_Nom: Orton_

Orton pouvait dire que c'était sincèrement son pire cauchemar. Tout ces mecs qui puaient l'animosité, le meurtre, la frustration sexuelle... Il soupira. Heureusement, il voyait Sam et Alanna demain. Il fallait garder la tête haute ici, n'est ce pas?

_Prénom: Randall Keith_

_« _ Les règles sont très claires: pas de drogue, de cri et de baise. On sera gentil si vous suivez les règles mais on peut devenir très méchant si l'un d'entre vous n'écoute pas. C'est bien clair? »_

Randy regarda les portes s'ouvrir devant lui, lui indiquant le chemin pour aller vers son palais comme l'avait si bien dit la gardienne. Son palais hein... Entouré de latinos, d'afro-américain, et d'autres clans qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié...

_Libéré sur parole dans cinq ans, pour conduite en état d'ivresse et homicide involontaire.  
_

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il suivit un des gardiens l'emmener vers sa cellule.

_"_ Alors beau gosse, c'est quoi ton nom?"_

Randy soupira, une seule phrase venant dans son esprit.

_Bienvenu en Enfer._

* * *

**Et Dydy va sans aucun doute en chier dans cette histoire... Comme souvent, oui je sais -_-! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose sur le site, j'écris une nouvelle histoire alors que j'ai pas fini les autres, je suis horrible, nulle, oui je sais -_-! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaît! Il y aura encore pleins de violence et de choses horribes dans celle là!**

**(et aussi, un grand merci à Oz, qui m'a grave inspiré u.u! Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de voir les catcheurs à la place e nos chers prisonniers... et y en a qui vont tellement en chier... Nan Dydy, me regarde pas comme ça, toi, tu vas plutôt bien t'en sortir!)**

**A la prochaine les gens, en espérant avoir pleins de reviews parce que c'est encourageant T.T XD  
**


End file.
